This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section further provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
It has become increasing popular in the retail food sales business to offer food products for sale that are immediately ready for customer pickup without the conventionally required preparation time between the time of ordering and availability. Although these principles can be used in a wide range of specific businesses, one particular program hosted by Little Caesars Enterprises, Inc. (LCE) is its Hot-N-Ready® concept that enables stores to provide always hot and always ready products without any wait time. This speed of service coupled with an extreme value proposition for its products had enabled LCE to continue its growth over the years unabated.
In its core operations, Pepperoni Pizza and Cheese Pizza currently are considered the staple of the Hot-N-Ready® product line up, and they contribute to majority of sales revenue for the chain. Each individual store is also allowed to carry a subset of products based on local market demand. Prices for each store can be set by store managers based on local market conditions to ensure maximum competitiveness.
Although LCE is very successful with its current method of operation, a project to further enhance and streamline store operations was initiated by LCE in order to further improve business efficiency. In this regard, LCE developed the present teachings to streamline store operations by having the ability to better promote specialty products, reduce waste, ensure Hot-N-Ready® availability and product quality, and enhance speed of transactions for customer-facing services.
These improvement goals are meant to empower stores to operate more efficiently than ever before, reduce staff training, overcome staff turnover concerns, enhance product availability and quality control process, become more competitive, increase same ticket spending, and at the same time enhance customer awareness of the variety of products offered by LCE rather than just one or two selected products.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.